


9 years (Ladies)

by ifreet



Series: ficmas [10]
Category: NCIS, NCIS: LA
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>akarui_rynka wanted Sam and G through McGee's POV. *hands*</p>
            </blockquote>





	9 years (Ladies)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akarui_rynka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=akarui_rynka).



While he was in LA, Tim thought of them as the Big One, the Intimidating One, and the Odd One. Staying in ops and relying on an entirely unfamiliar team to catch the bad guys and watch Gibbs' back felt strange. He'd like to say that, due to his keen authorial insights into human nature, he'd noticed whether Big and Odd had a closer relationship to each other or to Intimidating at the time. But he didn't.

When Odd got shot, it struck Tim strangely. He'd just seen him on one coast, and by the time he and Gibbs touched down on the other, he was in critical care. Tim wouldn't say he knew the guy, exactly, but Gibbs did, and between that and the fact that he was a fellow agent... Well, maybe it shouldn't have been a surprise that it hit unusually close. He sent his sympathy and well-wishes through Eric, who promised to let Hanna know. Tim had a moment's confusion -- _I'm sure he said Callen_ \-- before realizing that Hanna was probably at the hospital and able to get the messages. If it were Tony, that's where Tim would be, and in his head, they became the guy who got shot and his partner. (Kensi Blye was still Intimidating.)

For a long while after Abby's misadventures in LA, they were simply the guys who saved Abby. Sometimes even out loud. He called them that once in front of Abby, who said, "Yes, they did." Then she hugged him, and he hugged her back tightly because she could have _almost_ been saved, but she was fine. Then she punched his arm and danced away, saying, "It's not a contest, Timmy," which he knew, and also ow.

Tim didn't have much contact with them for a long time. Too many miles in between, not many cases that spanned both coasts and required the skill sets of both teams. Every so often, though, he'd be in MTAC during a satellite uplink between Vance and the LA field office. Tim noticed the looks and quickly hidden smiles that passed between the guys who saved Abby. He discounted them at first -- office romance on the brain, and what were the odds, anyway? Then he saw the ring. By itself, it could have meant nothing. Some guys wore jewelry, after all. But the glances from ring to face and the accompanying smiles, those meant something. He wondered exactly how inappropriate it would be to send Sam and G a gift.


End file.
